Waves and Spoken Words
by That Fire
Summary: Everything was going to be okay, because they had each other.


"Just because you never had a mother or people who cared growing up doesn't mean that i didn't!"

Draco knew he shouldn't have said it as soon as it slipped past his lips.

Harry's shoulders slumped and his eyes gone wide drained of all the colour and life. He stepped backwards and disapparated.

"Harry! I..." Draco whispered, but it was already too late and Harry had gone.

This was not what Harry needed. He knew he was being slightly selfish, he knew Draco was just trying to help, but he wanted to... no needed to go to Godric's Hollow. The last time Harry and been was in the war with Hermione, and that wasn't exactly a pleasant visit. He needed to say goodbye properly. He wanted to say goodbye with Draco by his side.

Draco knew there were two places Harry would go – Godric's hollow, or the cliffs above where he and Dumbledore and gone looking for the Slytherin locket. He'd figured the latter would be most likely, so he disapparated after Harry, with an apology ready on his lips.

He'd been right, Harry was stood at the edge; shoulders slumped like they were before he left, shivers coursing through his body and although Draco couldn't see his face he was guessing there were dried tear tracks down his cheeks.

"Harry?" he tentatively whispered. There was no change in Harry's body to suggest he even heard him. He took another step closer and whispered again. Harry's whole body stiffened but he didn't make a sound or move anymore than that. Draco blew out an exasperated breath and took another step forward, they were so close now, he could feel the hurt radiating off Harry, and it pained him to know he was the one to put it there. Harry made no move to say anything or push Draco away, so he took a deep breath and began.

"Harry, I... I had no right to say that, if you want to or need to go your parent's graves..." Harry's whole body shivered but Draco was pretty sure it wasn't anything to do with the wind and cold air radiating from the stormy sea. "Then I'll go with you, if you still want me to. I...I'm sorry, for what I said, I should have been more understanding."

Draco waited, but Harry said nothing, if it wasn't for the breathing and the slight wisps of steam where his hot breath met cold air, Draco would have thought he was frozen.

"Harry please. Say something, shout at me, and tell me you never want to see me again or cry, something just... please" there was a desperate and pleading tone in his voice, he knew it, but found he didn't care. He needed Harry

.

It was the "please" that made Harry want to say something, Draco never wanted anything, he was a Malfoy after all and here he was asking Harry to say something, anything.

"I'm sorry" was the first thing he came out with. He'd been told too many times to count that he said it too much. He'd been bought up saying it, around his Aunt and Uncle; he guessed some things you never grow out of. He meant it this time though, he wasn't sure if it was for today, or leaving without saying anything. Maybe it was for all the things in the past that he'd never apologised for, whatever it was for he knew that Draco understood from the hitch in his breath and how he subconsciously moved closer. He could feel Draco's breath on the back of his neck when he spoke.

"No. I understand, but no. You have nothing to be sorry for, we've moved on from the past and nothing you did or said was wrong. Don't" He knew from the move of muscles in Harry's back and arms he was about to retort, he couldn't let that happen. He needed harry to understand that it wasn't his fault, it was Draco's, and then they could move on from this and learn from it, work out things that they'd ignored. Move on together. "I need you to understand this" the words where said quietly but not without the hard but pleading note.

"This wasn't your fault, and I'm not just talking about today and now, I'm talking about all of the reason's you've been down lately. I... I guess I hoped you'd talk to me about it when you were ready, and I didn't want to push you, I know what you're like, it was... it is eating you up inside but you don't want to put that pain on anyone else. But..." His voice caught, he'd never been so scared about what he was going to say, he loved the man standing in front, and he knew he was going to tell him that more. "But I want to, I love you and you don't have to go through this alone anymore, I'm not going to run from what you say, I'll listen if you want to talk or I'll be a shoulder if you want to cry. But you need to open up to me"

Harry's head was starting to hurt from all the things Draco was saying, there were fresh tears falling down his cheeks. He knew Draco loved him, yet the other man rarely said it. He took a deep breath and turned round, what he saw made his breathe hitch and his heart swell. Draco was stood there with such a look of honest openness and love in his eyes, there was hope and trust as well, he was shaking and in that moment Harry knew why he loved this man, he'd do anything to keep this, keep him.

"I'm scared, I miss them, I miss everyone who I've lost. I don't understand, usually I could block it out because I had to and no one would question it, but you did and it scared me. Ron and Hermione have always been there but they didn't notice and I started to question why, I don't blame them though, they would have been there if I wanted to talk. But aft...after Sirius" He stopped when a sudden sob caught in his throat, he knew this was coming out fast but Draco was stood just listening and he found he couldn't stop, he needed to carry on, as much for himself as for Draco. "After Sirius died, I lost control and I hated it, so I blocked the pain out, and then because I had to, the war... I...I couldn't be weak; I couldn't mourn for the people I saw die, because if I let my guard down someone else could get hurt. It was so tiring, but Voldemort wasn't dead yet so I had to carry on." He was crying harder now and he noticed Draco was holding his hand, and silent tears where falling down his face as well. "And... and then he was gone but there was still so much to do, I guess I didn't really get to mourn the people who died then either. I got so used to hiding the pain that it was like breathing, but then we... we got together and I was finding it harder to hide it and I didn't know what do" His legs gave out and his sobs came in harder now, he hadn't allowed himself to think of the people who died in the war and admitting all of that after years of hiding it had been too much. He was tired and everything hurt, but Draco was holding him and whispering in his ear "I know"... "I'm sorry, I've got you"

Draco's heart hurt from hearing _his _Harry being in this much pain, he didn't deserve to, he'd been through so much, but Draco knew now, and they could get through this.

"I've got you, I'm sorry you've had to go through all of this alone, but we'll do this together from now on, okay? I love you" He felt Harry nod against his neck and his lips move, he heard "I love you" whispered in his ear and the wave's crash onto the cliff.

- But everything was going to be okay, because they had each other. -


End file.
